<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knowledge of a New Kind by LizaGreen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858175">Knowledge of a New Kind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizaGreen/pseuds/LizaGreen'>LizaGreen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>From a Certain Point of View [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahsoka is just here for the ride, Alderaan, Critique of the Jedi Council, Epiphanies, Family Reunions, He hasn't earnt it yet, I don't give him one, Introspection, Jobal Neberrie is basking in the chaos, Mentioned Anakin Skywalker, OC, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, References to the Jedi Council (Star Wars), Slavery, Sola Neberrie takes no shit, Tatooine Slave Culture, but he might</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizaGreen/pseuds/LizaGreen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sola Naberrie arrives on Alderaan after the news of Vader's death. She enjoys telling Obi-Wan Kenobi where he is wrong and plots the next move for the galaxy. Ahsoka is along for the ride, while Obi-Wan realises a few hard truths.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Obi-Wan and Sy-Ro finally meet, Bail is living in a nightmare and Leia learns the truth of the Jedi Order.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leia Organa &amp; Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Sola Naberrie &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>From a Certain Point of View [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1249802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Knowledge of a New Kind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Apologies for the exceptionally long wait, but this is the second to last story in this series! The last will deal with Anakin, Yoda and the mess that is Obi-Wan Kenobi!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sola Naberrie held a striking resemblance to her sister, Obi Wan found. He watched, curious as she took delicate steps down the gangplank, arm in arm with an elderly woman who could only be her mother. Sola was older than Padme and it showed- her once hazel hair was slowly turning grey, only small streaks of it left and her face was gathering wrinkles and laughter lines. She was dressed well, however, and he knew that her elder daughter, Pooja, had been Senator for Naboo before Palpatine decided to disband the Senate. He took an aching step forward, smiling warmly at her. </p>
<p>Finally, here was a family member Luke could connect to. </p>
<p>Sola walked right past him. Not a word or a glance or anything. She simply swept past with her mother, as if he were nothing more than a ghost. Her eyes were instead on the twins, Luke now dressed more comfortably in Alderaanian silks. He still looked uncomfortable, so achingly similar to how Anakin had been at that age. Perhaps a little less gawky- Jedi training let very little baby fat stick around too long. </p>
<p>“Hello, Luke,” Sola said graciously. “You might not remember me but we met when you were very small. I am Sola Naberrie. Your mother was my sister.” Luke’s eyes lit up. </p>
<p>“Aunt Sola!” he exclaimed, jumping forwards to give her a hug. “It’s wonderful to see you again!” <em>What?</em> Obi Wan thought sharply. “Leia, this is our Aunt Sola!” </p>
<p>“Hello,” Leia said quietly, oddly subdued. The young woman had been avoiding him and Bail the past few days and Obi Wan wondered why. He understood that it must be something of a shock to find out you had a sibling, and Ahsoka’s words had been harsh but she just didn’t<em> understand</em>. Chip or no chip, Anakin had made his choice. He had Fallen, there was nothing they could do. </p>
<p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Sola said, gathering Leia up into a warm embrace. She pulled back a moment, considering. “My daughter tells me you have your father’s temperament.” Bail stiffened beside him and Leia blinked. Obi Wan frowned, stepping forwards. That was unnecessary. Besides, Leia was far more Padme’s daughter than anything else and thank the gods for that. </p>
<p>“That’s enough, my lady,” Obi Wan said sharply, drawing on old Jedi Master authority. “We ought to be thankful neither of them inherited much from Vader.” Sola shot him a venomous look, taking note of him for the first time and Obi Wan recoiled back, shocked. </p>
<p>“Oh really?” she said, voice silky soft, eyes narrowed. “Quick to anger, quick to judge but just as quick to laugh? Always running into trouble and jumping first, asking questions later? My sister was nothing like that.” Her mother gave a little sniff at the end of the tirade, rolling old eyes. </p>
<p>“Now, now, Sola,” she croaked, stroking Leia’s hand gently, “you must forgive Bail some. He was blinded by a need for a daughter.” Bail flinched beside him, head hanging down. Obi Wan was about to step forward again when he was interrupted by a soft cough behind them. </p>
<p>“I see what you meant,” stated the man descending from the ship, glasses resting almost condescendingly on the end of his nose. There was something oddly… familiar about him. He was staring at Obi Wan with great interest. “It seems we are all meeting on the wrong foot. Perhaps if we were to sit?” Bail seemed to take this as an incentive, moving to invite the new guests to where the tea service had been set up. </p>
<p>In the last week since the fall of the Death Star, it seemed the Empire was spiralling somewhat out of control. There were rumours emerging from Imperial Centre that, not even a day prior, the Emperor himself might have passed away, the Moffs were scattered and some Rebels even whispered that they were <em>running </em>from something. <em>Or someone</em> Obi Wan thought darkly after hearing that news. It would appear Vader was not as dead as he would like the world to believe. Sola had contacted  Breha , stating that they would like to meet on  Alderaan  to discuss the future of the Galaxy, Empire and Rebellion alike. Obi Wan took this to mean that the Emperor <em>was</em> dead, mounting the same evidence as the sudden absence of the Dark Side had become, leaving a gaping void in the Force.  </p>
<p>However, not all was well. Luke and Leia had been avoiding him and even Ahsoka and Rex were more like to walk away than engage in conversation. Bail had been rather reluctant to agree with him- somehow, he, too, was averse to the reasoning for leaving in the chip.<em> It wasn’t medically necessary</em> Obi Wan had thought, frustrated. <em>How were we supposed to know Palpatine might take the route to activate it? It was attached to his brain</em><em>:</em><em> we couldn’t even remove it safely!</em> But someone had. He didn’t know how, but they <em>had</em>. He had forced down the guilt for so many years, but it came surging back now. <em>There was nothing I could do! I tried to get through to him, but nothing! Not even Padme could!</em> Although… that wasn’t strictly true a small voice liked to whisper on cold nights back on Tatooine. Because for a moment she <em>had</em>, for a moment the raging force of Vader had been stopped and he had stepped out, hopeful. And then the moment was gone, and the dragon was back, rearing up ugly and spiteful and oozing the Dark Side. </p>
<p>He had lived with that failure for eighteen years. No one was going to tell him it was all for nothing now.  </p>
<p>Breha was waiting for them, tea already laid out. She welcomed Sola warmly and extended greetings to the mystery guest as well. If there was one thing she could be relied upon, it was her unfailing hospitality. Leia sat as close to her mother as possible while Luke was wedged between her and Jobal Naberrie. Obi Wan sat opposite the Naberrie clan, aware that this would be ugly.<em> I have been through worse </em>he reassured himself. <em>The Clone Wars were worse than this.</em></p>
<p>“Welcome to Alderaan,” Breha stated, opening the conversation. “You must be the doctor I’ve heard so much about.” The man waved her off with a grim smile. </p>
<p>“I wish,” he said with a laugh, picking up a steaming cup. “I am merely a humble psychiatrist. Villes is the woman you ought to be thanking in that regard.” </p>
<p>“Even so,” Breha said, “I’m sure Anakin is thankful.” </p>
<p>“Reluctantly,” the man agreed, almost cheerfully, and Sola snorted into her drink. Even Jobal looked somewhat amused. At that moment Ahsoka skated around the corner, Rex and Solo in tow, although the smuggler looked like he had been dragged here against his will. </p>
<p>“Will you let go of me now?” he snapped irritably, flopping into the nearest seat the moment Rex let go of his jacket. The clone rolled his eyes, muttering something about crazy young pilots. Ahsoka gave the Naberries a grin and held out a hand for the psychiatrist to take. </p>
<p>“You must be Doctor Kenobi,” she said, ignoring Obi Wan as thoroughly as the Naberries had earlier. “Anakin likes to complain.” This last was said with an affectionate eyeroll. </p>
<p>“I hear,” the doctor said, “although he is vocal enough in our sessions.” Obi Wan swallowed, eyeing this man across the table.<em> Kenobi? Is he a relative? I had thought… </em>Jedi very rarely saw their families and, besides, attachment was forbidden. What did he need with his own family? The Jedi were his family, Anakin his brother… before he had Fallen. This man was a stranger. </p>
<p>“Kenobi?” Bail seemed confused. </p>
<p>“Ah, yes, my apologies. I am Sy-Ro Kenobi, psychiatrist for Lord Naberrie,” Sy-Ro introduced himself. Obi Wan raised an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“I wasn’t aware your husband was in need of a psychiatrist,” he stated, deliberately taking the wrong end of the stick. From the twitch in her face, Sola very much noticed but refrained from speaking. Her mother, however, had no such objections. </p>
<p>“I wasn’t aware you were so dull,” she sniffed, accepting her own cup of tea. Ahsoka was watching them with great interest, a glimmer of amusement in her eyes.<em> Does she really think I will lose a verbal sparring match?</em> Sy-Ro raised a brow. </p>
<p>“Darred has been to see me from time to time but he still only claims the title of Captain, rather than Lord,” the psychiatrist stated primly. “That honour goes to Senator Amidala’s husband.” Obi Wan choked on his tea. </p>
<p>“Husband?!” he spluttered. Breha’s mouth twitched into something resembling a smile. </p>
<p>“Our parents were married, didn’t you know?” Luke asked, honestly confused. “Uncle Owen, Aunt Beru and Grandpa were invited to the wedding.” </p>
<p>“Technically, your parents eloped first,” Jobal said, ignoring Obi Wan’s aghast expression. “Although I am told Tatooine has no such philosophy, so I pardoned Anakin for that. They renewed their vows a year later in which we had a <em>proper </em>wedding.” </p>
<p>“I wasn’t invited,” Ahsoka said brightly, “but I didn’t know him yet.” Obi Wan stared at her.<em> Did I truly know him so little? </em>he wondered. </p>
<p>“It was against the Jedi Code!” he exclaimed, frowning. “You should have known that.” </p>
<p>“It was a ridiculous rule,” Jobal dismissed. “Your brother can tell you what good ignoring emotions have done to the galaxy.” </p>
<p>“Don’t bring me into this,” Sy-Ro grumbled, eyes suddenly sharp. It rather disturbing to see a mirror of his own face, guarded against something he didn’t wish to speak about. Obi Wan swallowed as an awkward silence settled over the table. </p>
<p>“I believe we are here to discuss the future of the galaxy?” Breha prompted gently, changing the subject rather quickly, before more arguing could break out. <em>What was that all about?</em></p>
<p>“Of course,” Sola agreed. “It will be announced tomorrow officially, but the wrinkled old bastard has finally met his end.” She ignored the startled twitches from Bail and himself. </p>
<p>“The Emperor is dead?” Leia asked, staring.  </p>
<p>“Most certainly. Anakin takes threats to his family <em>very </em>seriously.” Why was Sola glaring at him as she said that? Bail seemed to wilt in his seat under her stare, swallowing. </p>
<p>“I didn’t…” </p>
<p>“We know, dear,” Breha said gently, reaching out to pat his hand reassuringly. “I’ve already discussed this with Sola. Naboo will not be pressing any charges against Alderaan for the stealing of two of their citizens.” </p>
<p>“Excuse me?” Obi Wan asked, confused. “They were not stolen.” Sy-Ro sighed as Sola’s eyes narrowed, a smirk on her lips. </p>
<p>“And where were the parents’ permission?” she asked delicately. Obi Wan blinked. </p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“By Republic law and, since it had yet to be changed, newly Imperial law, no child can be taken from their parents without said parents’ permission. Even the Jedi had to gain parental permission to take children into the Temple.” Sola gave him a sly smile. “However, since Padme had so recently passed and Anakin was in no fit state to be taking care of children,<em> no thanks to you</em>, the state should have instead turned to their <em>joint</em> will.” Obi Wan flinched at each emphasised word. “Their will, which stated very clearly, that the care of the twins ought to have fallen into the hands of either myself or, had I too been incapacitated, Owen and Beru Lars. Since this was not the case, Owen contacted us <em>immediately</em> to ask why Luke had ended up under <em>his</em> care. He was very concerned.” </p>
<p>“Yes, and imagine our surprise when Polis Massa recorded twins, which, while not in the will, under Naboo Law, is illegal to separate them,” Jobal took up once Sola had stopped speaking. “He was rather more alarmed to hear that not only had they been separated, but only one of them had come into his care.” Suddenly, Owen’s aversion to him made a lot more sense.<em> But, if they’ve known all this time…</em></p>
<p>“And the reason you never pressed the issue before?” he asked, ignoring all this legal jargon. It hardly mattered eighteen years later. </p>
<p>“Would you have wanted them to be found by Palpatine?” Sola snapped. “Of course, we couldn’t move at the time!” </p>
<p>“We appear to be getting off track again,” Sy-Ro stated mildly. Sola took a deep breath nodding. </p>
<p>“Yes, you’re right. With the Emperor dead, Anakin has been ensuring that all those… <em>problematic</em> Moffs will be unemployed by the time of the announcement.” </p>
<p>“You mean killing them,” Obi Wan muttered. </p>
<p>“The extremist ones,” Sola agreed. </p>
<p>“So who’s in charge?” Solo asked, contributing to the conversation for the first time, eyes narrowed. So far, he had simply sat there listening, waves of curiosity resonating through the Force. And amusement from his own reaction to the news of Anakin’s marriage. “And why am <em>I</em> here?” </p>
<p>“Sola has a proposition for you to get you out of your debt to Jabba,” Ahsoka said. “And I’m sure she’s getting to that if we stop getting off topic.” </p>
<p>“Well, that’s a matter of decision for when Anakin arrives,” Sola stated, dismissing the subject of who was in charge of the Empire. “He’s been running things temporarily but all he truly wants is retirement and time with his family.” Solo raised a sceptical brow. </p>
<p>“You’re telling me the guy who killed Vader just wants <em>retirement</em>?” Solo asked. Leia shared a look with her twin and Obi Wan sighed. </p>
<p>“Yes, I am,” Sola said, unperturbed, sipping daintily at her tea. </p>
<p>“A little hard to kill oneself,” Obi Wan grumbled, annoyed when it became clear no one was going to correct her. Ahsoka’s face became suddenly blank and Sola’s face darkened. </p>
<p>“<em>That</em>,” she said sharply, “is something that we are not here to talk about.” <em>What? </em>He could feel her ire even without the Force, nearly dropping his cup in shock. <em>Anakin would…? But he would never!</em> Rex’s face was clouded, face grim. </p>
<p>“The senator is right,” he murmured, eyes boring into Obi Wan. “Now is not the time to be bringing up the General’s… issues.” Solo was glancing between them, frowning. </p>
<p>“Hang on. You aren’t suggesting that Vader was suicidal at all were you? Because that would be-“ he cut off with a yelp. Ahsoka shifted back, sipping at her tea primly as if nothing had happened. But it had. Because there was that word he had been avoiding. Suicidal. The suggestion that Vader had reached a point he no longer cared about his own life, even considered throwing it away. Obi Wan couldn’t fathom it, couldn’t line that up with the riot of life Anakin had always been, always on the move, not even with the ever-present storm that was Vader. It seemed ludicrous. But… </p>
<p>“I believe this is off topic,” Breha said firmly. “And<em> private</em>.” She was looking at the twins, Leia’s eyes wide in horror, Luke pale. <em>They didn’t know either. Sola never told Luke… and neither did Ahsoka</em>. But it would appear she had known from the apologetic expression on her face. It didn’t look like a new revelation. Solo shifted in his seat with an awkward cough. </p>
<p>“So, um, you mentioned Jabba?” he asked awkwardly, realising he had not thought before speaking. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Sola replied, gathering herself up once again. “Once we have ensured the security of the Empire, my brother-in-law has a different mission in mind. Our contacts on Tatooine are ready to move the moment he gives the signal and with that, your debt to Jabba will become ours. A debt you can repay by helping smuggle a few… key supplies that will be needed in the wake of the power vacuum we are going to create.” </p>
<p>“You’re going to kill him?” Solo sounded startled. But not concerned, more... curious. Obi-Wan wasn't sure whether he ought to be concerned or interested in this conversation and the woman's admission that they were a part of a<em> smuggling </em>ring. </p>
<p>"Not personally," Sola dismissed. "But yes, he will be dead. Is that a problem?" </p>
<p>"Yes," Obi-Wan stated before Solo could. "Jabba may be despicable but he is still a living being." Sola rolled her eyes, sipping at her tea. Breha had laid a hand on Bail's arm to prevent him from speaking while Leia looked somewhat affronted. "He has every right to life as any other organic," Obi-Wan insisted.<em> It is the rules of the Jedi Code. It is something to preserve, something that it seems I can no longer teach Luke.</em></p>
<p>"Jabba is a slave trader," Leia spat. "You would defend him? Stop Lady Naberrie from preventing the enslavement of organics, either now or in the future, because he's a <em>living being</em>?" Obi-Wan was surprised to see a ghost in her face, the disgust of Anakin echoed back at him from decades ago on Christophsis. </p>
<p>"Not to mention that his own relatives used to own your grandmother and father," Sola mentioned, taking another prim sip from her cup. "Then again, that wasn't much of a consideration when sending him to rescue Jabba's son and collaborating with the Hutts during the Clone Wars." Bail's face paled, his mouth falling open. Breha blinked, her daughter standing suddenly. </p>
<p>"You collaborated with<em> slave traders </em>during the Clone Wars?" Leia shouted, fuming. "Where was the respect for all life then? Where were the Jedi of old who prevented that? Father, you said that they were honourable!" She looked close to punching something and Obi-Wan was alarmed to realise he <em>knew </em>that look. He had seen it a hundred times or more over the years. </p>
<p>"We did not collaborate with them. We needed their space lanes and to prevent them falling in with the Separatists," Obi-Wan explained as calmly as he could. Sy-Ro Kenobi raised an eyebrow. </p>
<p>"Sounds like an excuse," he said. "And still collaboration." </p>
<p>"It is the truth." </p>
<p>"Truths can still be excuses," Sy-Ro said, stirring sugar into his cup. "Tell me the reasoning behind sending the ex-slave boy after the son of a slave trader." </p>
<p>"We were the only ones available and Anakin has never been known for his diplomatic skills," Obi-Wan answered immediately. </p>
<p>"And the reason they could not have called remotely from Coruscant and you found the child, leaving Anakin free for a separate mission?" Obi-Wan blinked.<em> They... We were all too busy... Jabba would never have accepted a call... </em>Except that wasn't true. Jabba had accepted the call from Padme when she discovered Zero's involvement, so the Council could have commed in remotely. It had just been more <em>convenient </em>for someone to go in person and someone else to rescue the child.  </p>
<p>The truth of the matter was, he had no more reasons for those actions to have taken place in such a way.</p>
<p><em>How many times did we rationalise decisions like that? </em>Obi-Wan wondered, suddenly sick to his stomach. <em>How many times did I force Anakin to do something for the greater good?</em> He remembered, suddenly, Anakin's outburst after his week as Rako Hardeen, how Anakin had asked how he knew that he was being told the truth. Perhaps that had been the first step, or had he made an error before even that? Could this have been one of many decisions he didn't second guess because the problem never occurred to him? </p>
<p>"You didn't think," Solo said into the silence, frowning. "You just... sent him on his way and wondered why the world ended up so wrong." </p>
<p>Once again, Obi-Wan had no answer. He didn't think he would for a long time.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>